This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A natural shoulder joint may undergo degenerative changes for a variety of different reasons. When these degenerative changes become advanced and irreversible, it may become necessary to replace a natural shoulder joint with a prosthetic shoulder joint.
Shoulder joint implants often include a humeral component and a glenoid component. The humeral component generally includes a stem, a head, and an adaptor for coupling the head with the stem. The head is often made of metal, such as cobalt-chrome. The glenoid component is generally modular and includes a metal tray and a bearing mounted thereto. The bearing includes an articulating surface that receives and articulates with the head. The bearing is often made out of an ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene (“UHMWPE”) material.
While such shoulder implants are suitable for their intended use, it would be desirable to provide a shoulder implant having a reduced weight to decrease the amount of stress that is typically transferred through the implant to the bone and/or soft tissue. Further, it would be desirable to provide a shoulder implant that permits less bone to be resected during implantation, reduces wear between the components, enhances fixation of the glenoid component, and facilitates postoperative procedures.